Eastern Angel
by DarkDevilYu
Summary: Two sisters who do not know about each other existence. What will happen when they finally meet each other that turn out to be rivals? Will they ever find out their relationship before they kill each other?
1. A new mission

EasternAngel

Summary: Two sisters who do not know about each other existence. What will happen when they finally meet each other that turn out to be rivals? Will they ever find out their relationship before they kill each other?

Chapter one- a new mission 

"Mum, Dad..."cried the little girl who kept shaking the dead bodies of her parent. "Miss, we should get going now or else they will catch up with

Us" said the middle-aged man" No, Neo! We can't just leave mum and dad here. We have to bring them along," said the little girl. "Sorry, we can't. Sir and Mdam were died and really need to get going now"said Neo. He immediately scooped up the little girl and start running. "Where are they? Quick find them now "a guy shouted. "Put me down now! I want to with mum and dad," shouted the little girl who is now struggling to get. "Miss, have you forgotten sir's last word?" asked Neo. "I have not forgets dad's last word. He wants me to live on no matter what happened," replied the little girl. "Yes, Miiii" Before he could replied, a gunshot was heard." We have found them" shouted one the guys." Miss listen to me… you must survive…. get to La to find Lin and show him this" giving her the necklace and said "He… Will know what to do… and also I need do need you that you…." He was died. " Neo, I'll promise you I have your revenge and also mum and dad."

Ten year have passed, "Ring…ring" the phone is ringing.

Who the hell is calling so early in the morning? Thought Yu. " Hello… is this the Lee residence? asked the caller. " Yes! Who are you anyway; do you know what time is now? Asked Yu with frustration. " Sorry to bother you so early in the morning, I'm trying to find a person called Lin" said the caller. " Lin is not home today he had went on a business trip," replied Yu. " Oh is it … by the can you tell him I have called, my name is Leo" said Leo. " If that's all, okay then bye" and she hung the phone.

"Ring…ring" the phone ringing again. Not again what does he wants thought Yu. " What does you want again" shouted Yu into the phone. " Hmm… I don't think I called just now," replied Maria. " I'm so sorry, Maria. I thought you are the previous caller so what's up anyway" asked Yu. " You have a new mission. I'm now sending the details to you, the main objective is to get the data that are needed for the research and you should know what once you get the data" said Maria. "Okay, I get it done quickly and just wait for my good news and bye," said Yu before hung down the phone. A new mission, it have been quite a time for new mission and I can't wait to get started


	2. Thier first meeting

Chapter two-their first meeting 

"Come on Jo, why don't you go with me to the amusement park with me today" said Meg giving Jo a cute face. "Is there any bounty hunt in the amusement park?" asked Jo. " How can there be bounty hunt in the amusement and why do you always thing about bounty hunt."

" Since there don't have then I'm not going," answered Jo and start to walk back to the trailer. Meg followed her behind " come on Jo" still pleading her.

"Hey… guys! Sei wants you both to come back in now," shouted Amy from the trailer. "We coming, Amy" replied Jo. Both of them start to walk faster as both know that Sei got a new job for them. Inside the trailer, " I got a new job for us". " Since when is our last job" asked Meg taking sits. " It has been a week, now let's us get started. Our job is time is to get the data that Lao Ban wanted. Amy, you will do the tracking of the data and then both of you shall know what to do," said Sei, Jo and Meg nodded their head.

" So this place" Yu said to herself as she look at the warehouse. According to the data there are about fifteen guys inside thought Yu. She gets off her bike, and start walking towards the warehouse. By then both Jo and Meg were inside, waiting for the moment to strike. Suddenly, from the entrance of the building came the sound of firing of machine gun and the men at the first level start to collapse one by one. Within a few minute, there only left four people who were Yu, Jo, Meg and the person holding the briefcase. "Wow, do you see that?" Meg exclaimed and she took of the picture of Yu. " Yes, I do and she a…" before she finish her sentence another gunshot was heard. Yu took the briefcase and start walking towards the entrance and she come to a stop and looks up to the second level.

"Come down you two, I know your are up there," Yu said pointing her guns at the second level of the warehouse. Both Meg and Jo slowly stand up and start walking towards the stairs. " Okay, we coming down don't shot us" Meg said who is now having jelly feet. Both of them came down from the second level with their hands up. " Who are you guys? Why are you here? asked Yu coldly. " Hmm… we are just happened to be here," Meg looking at the guns that are pointing at them. " Who are you anyway?" Yu asked giving them a cold look. "We are here to take the case," said Jo and she kick off one of Yu's gun and the gun flew back. Yu was started but she reacted quickly and grabs Meg, causing Meg to lean against her body and forcing her gun into Meg's mouth. "Now you, want your partner's life or the case you choose one," giving out a short laugh. Jo could not make the choice as if she takes the case, Meg will die and if she saves Meg they will lose the case. " So you cannot decide then I decide for you," Yu said and she pushed a button. Her bike came in and stops at her right side. She pushed Meg towards Jo making both of them fall to the ground and Yu climbed onto her bike and said " Nice to meet you, I'm taking the briefcase, and bye" When Both of them got up Yu was gone. " Oh man, we going to get scold by Sei," cried Meg slapping her hand on her forehead. However, Jo does not worry about it, the only question in her mind is that who the hell is the blue color hair girl.


	3. Each other identities

Chapter three-each other identity 

Thanks for the reviews, you guys

Who is that girl anyway? Jo who has been thinking since yesterday " Sorry, Sei we don't mean to lose the case is that girl who forced her gun into my mouth. In order to save me, Jo let her go," explained Meg. " Who is the girl anyway?" Sei asked. "I don't know the only thing I have is her picture" and Meg passes the picture to Sei and Amy" It will take awhile…. Amy said while working on the computer. " I'm got it" and she turned and look at them. They all turned to look at the computer screen. " Her name is Yu Lee, aged 16 years old and don't you think that she somehow she look especially her eyes and her hair's color " said Amy. " But I thought her hair is blue" asked Meg. Sei turned to Amy and said " She must have dyed her hair, I do agreed to what Amy said and Amy can you checked where is she from and she working for who". " Not a problem, just give me a minute" replied Amy and she start working on the computer again. While everyone is waiting, Jo is thinking, "How come she is at the warehouse and why somehow she remind of me? (She is having some flash back of her with dozen of died body lying around)" Hey… see what I have found. She was born in New York and both her parent died in an assassination ten years ago. Now she is the owner of the largest technology company in Japan and she worth of 100 billion of US dollar. The only thing I can't find is who she working for" Amy said as she is reading from the screen. "Since now we know who is she, the only problem is that we don't know who she is working for and what does they want the data for" said Sei

A week later,

"Miss, miss Maria is here," said the servant. " Invite her in and bring her up to the study room," said Yu. "Yes, miss I will bring her up" said the servant. After a moment later, 'knock…knock…' "Come in" said Yu, answering to the door. "Please enter Miss Maria," said the servant. "Thank you" said Maria. "Take a seat and what bring you here" said Yu. Taking a seat and replied " You should know what I'm here for". Yu take out the briefcase for the drawer and pass to Maria. "You should have tell me that there are other people who also want the case," said Yu. "What to you mean that there are other people who also wants it," asked Maria. Turning the laptop to face Maria and show the picture she took when Jo and Meg came out of the warehouse. " What I mean is there is not only me at the warehouse, there is also two girls," and she took out a picture and place in front of her. " So she is not dead," said Maria while still looking at the picture. "What do you mean by so she is not, don't tell me that you know her" giving her a shock look. "Well, what can I said. She was our agent and we thought that she was killed in the ship explosion two years ago," "So this girl is our agent then why she joined the other group," asked Yu. "This then I don't know about, have you found out who she working with" while studying the picture. "I have" Yu replied showing Maria the info she has found.


End file.
